It has been proposed, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,716 and 3,858,498, to provide a machine for freezing and dispensing soft ice cream in which dry powdered ingredients are stored in a reservoir on the ice cream machine and wherein small quantities of dry powdered ingredients and water are metered and fed through a mixing chamber to the freezing cylinder of the ice cream machine, as product is withdrawn from the freezing cylinder. It is a more common practice, however, in ice cream and milk shake freezing and dispensing machines, to store a pre-mixed batch of liquid mix in a reservoir on the machine and to feed liquid mix from the reservoir to the freezing cylinder, as product is withdrawn from the cylinder. Some ice cream machines, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,487, feed the liquid mix to the freezing cylinder through an opening in the top of the door at the outlet end of the freezing cylinder. Other soft ice cream machines, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,177 feed the liquid mix to freezing cylinder at a location remote from the outlet end of the freezing cylinder so that the incoming liquid product does not adversely affect the condition of the ice cream adjacent the outlet end of the freezing cylinder.